minami_kefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Minami
Basic Facts Name: 'Haruka Minami (南 春香, Minami Haruka) ' Age: 16-17 Voiced by: Rina Satou First introduced (manga): Pre-Chapter 001 First introduced (anime): Minami-ke Episode 01 Haruka is the oldest Minami sister, in her second year of high school. She sustains the naming pattern by having Spring ("Haru" or 春) in her name. She is the core of the family unit and has been taking care of her younger sisters for many years, a fact which has had ramifications on her personality and life. For instance, despite her excellent schoolworkIn Okawari, she is asked to be their school's foreign exchange student, a position that implies her academics must be at least near the top of the class. and high intelligence, she attended the same middle of the road middle school Kana does, because it is closer to home.Minami-ke Episode 02#Segment Five (Minami-ke Chapter 009) Further, she is implied not to participate in any after school club or activityMinami-ke Episode 04#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 008), though she may have some involvement with the student councilMinami-ke Episode 02#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 003). She has also rejected every suitor offhand.Minami-ke Episode 07#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 037) Because of the way she has had to take care of her sisters, Haruka is by far the most reliable of the three sisters, to the point where there are almost no examples of her using Minami Logic.She slips in Minami-ke Episode 05#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 010), when she mysteriously accedes to Chiaki being hung up as a Teru teru bozu all night. She is constantly seen busy cooking, cleaning, shopping, or doing other housework. This is driven primarily out of love for her sisters, however.Per Minami-ke Episode 11#Segment Five (Minami-ke Chapter 056), she becomes infinitely lazy whenever she is left by herself. Despite her generally kind and nurturing demeanor, she carries a hidden domineering streak, under which she is capable of commanding the obedience of everyone around her, including her sisters. It was for this that she obtained the first Banchou (Minami-ke) title and became the founder of the line. Her sisters hold great respect for her, and Chiaki treats her as a worshiped mother figure, addressing her as "Haruka-nee-sama". Besides her excellent academics, she is a superb volleyball player, though not a member of the volleyball club.Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 008) She is likely the best cook in the show, at the very least tied with Hosaka. She is a world-class bubble gum bubble blower.Minami-ke Episode 08#Segment Two She is also a virgin.Minami-ke Episode 02#Segment Two She has attracted a host of admirers with her beauty, including Hosaka, Makoto, Natsuki and many unnamed. Her weakpoints are her horrific navigation skillsMinami-ke: Okawari Episode 01(Minami-ke Chapter 073) and the ease with which she is embarrassed. A meme associated with Haruka is that she is "Amazing". A suitable nickname for her would be "Banchou". Character Design and Uchida are awed]] Haruka appears to be of average height for her age, being taller than Maki and shorter than Atsuko. Her eyes are hazel in the anime, the same as her sisters, but are dark-brown in the manga, later turning red in the later manga covers like those of her sisters. They revert to a reddish-brown in the Volume 6 cover. Her hair is generally a light brown and is consistent throughout the anime. In the manga however, it is blond in the Volume 3 cover and orange in the Volume 6 cover. Volume 3 also contains a drawing of Haruka with her normal hair color, so it probably artistic license. Like with her sisters, it is perhaps most instructive to refer to the full-color Minami-ke Chapter 000, where her hair is dark blonde and eyes dark brown, as a guide. Notably, Haruka has the largest chest of anyone in the show.Particularly relevant in Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 07#Segment Three (Minami-ke Chapter 114) Interactions with Others School Life Haruka is a quiet, dignified student, earning top marks without particularly standing out. She spends the most time in the company of her friends Maki and Atsuko, and is familiar with Hitomi, Hayami, and Natsuki. She has met Hosaka once,Minami-ke Episode 04#Segment Four (Minami-ke Chapter 008) but does not seem to have done so again, partly because of Maki's attempts to keep him away. Despite her skill at volleyball, she refuses to join the Volleyball Club because she needs to take of her sisters, to the considerable vexation of Hayami. She does not participate in any school clubs. She is often seen going out shopping or on small excursions with her principle friends, Maki and Atsuko. However, these are rarer than might be expected, because of Haruka's need to constantly take of the household or take her sisters instead. Haruka can also occasionally be seen on the phone with Natsuki, who is typically asking for advice in regards to cooking or Touma,Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 03#Segment Three (Minami-ke Chapter 061) though it may be suspected he has ulterior motives. With Her Sisters Haruka has fully internalized her role as de facto mother of her two sisters, performing the vast majority of the housework and keeping the household presentable. In return, her sisters treat her with a great deal of respect, obeying her commands instantly on the rare occasions she exercises her full authority. Chiaki, in particular, treats her as a worshiped mother figure. Despite this, she is often the target of or accidental participant in the antics perpetrated by her sisters, and she is far more of a peer to them than any mother would be. Most often, however, she is only the bemused observer of the events around her, whether it be yet another fight between Kana and Chiaki or more hijinks involving their friends. Because of her unique role and responsibilities, Haruka has arguably sacrificed a good deal of her own childhood for her sisters. She does not participate in or join any clubs, unconditionally turns down any suitors, and once turns down an oppurtunity to study abroad, not without some regret.An arc in the second season, culminating in Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 13 It is implied that she exerts a lot of willpower to maintain her outer appearance as a motherly older sister, since she is lazy when no one is around.As already mentioned in Minami-ke Episode 11#Segment Five (Minami-ke Chapter 056). She also spends the entire time at the pool in Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 08#Segment Two (Minami-ke Chapter 060) sleeping. In some sense, her sisters keep her going. Notable Scenes Despite being a main character, Haruka stops having many scenes of great notoriety after Season 1. However, scenes of Haruka being Banchou are nearly countless. That being said, feel free to add to this list. In Minami-ke Episode 05 (Minami-ke Chapter 16), Haruka initially refuses to openly wear the skimpy swimsuit bought for her by her sisters, but easily bows to the peer pressure of her friends wearing similar outfits, with enviable results. Notes Category:Character Category:Minami-ke Character